Tommcules Chapter 1: The Gospel Truth
The Gospel Truth Mickey Mouse walked through an ancient gallery full of statues and vases. "Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Toonlasia, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes." Mickey narrated, "And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Tommy Himi also known as Kumamon." Mickey walked over to a vase of a small snow bear with a green headband around his head. He was fighting some monster in hand-to-hand combat. "But what is the true measure of a true hero?" Mickey asked the readers "Ah, that is what our story is-" "Will you listen to him?" a voice asked irritably, cutting in. "Now who cut in?" Mickey asked, now annoyed. He looked on the top of the vase and saw the painting of 5 girls with sailor scout uniform, with different colors named, Serena Tsukino aka Sailor Moon, Amy Anderson aka Sailor Mercury, Lita Kino aka Sailor Jupiter, Raye Hino aka Sailor Mars and Mina Aino aka Sailor Venus. This wasn't to him since he was wise panther. "He's making the story sound like some Greek tragedy" Lita continued, holding up a theatre mask. "Lighten up, pal" Amy agreed. "We'll take it from here, Mickey" Serena smiled. "You go, girls" Mickey said as he walked out of the gallery. "We are the sailor Scouts. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes." Serena said to the readers. "Heroes like Tommy!" Raye added. "You mean Tommcules! Ooh, he's so cute and strong, I just wanna hug him until he explo-" Mina hummed. "Our story actually begins long before Tommy." Serena said after giving Mina a warning look "Many eons ago..." The color background changed and the five girls (when Mina caught up with them) began walking. Serena, Amy, Lita, and Raye:'' Back when the world was new, The planet Earth was down on its luck And everywhere vicious monsters Called Monstrous Titans ran amuk!'' They passed a moving vase of giant beings: the firs was giant lizard, the second was a huge demon, the third was a lobster, fourth was a beast-like Heartless, the fifth was a devil digimon, the sixth was a hungarian dragon, seventh was a ghost type pokemon and the eighth was a fire demon destroying the world. Mina:'' It was a nasty place! There was a mess wherever you stepped'' Raye: Where chaos reigned and Earthquakes and volcanoes never slept Amy and Lita: And then along came Ben10Magician They passed a moving vase of a man with hazel eyes red eyes. He wore gray shirt, black cape and ha. He then held up a lightning bolt and shot it down at the Horror Titans. He blasted his Cosmatic power He zapped! The Monstrous Titans were then locked into another dimension with the gates made from lightning. Locked those suckers in a vault! They're trapped! And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks And that's the gospel truth! The guy was too type A to just relax And that's the world's first dish Serena:'' B10M tamed the globe while still in his youth'' All: Though, honey, it may seem impossible- That's the gospel truth! On mount Toonlympus life was neat And smooth as sweet vermouth Though, honey, it may seem impossible- That's the gospel truth! They finally reached a vase of mount Toonlasia and slowly, the real Toonlasia came into view as the story began... Category:Hercules Fanmake Category:Hercules Parodies Category:Hercules Fanfiction Category:Hercules Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Fanmakes